1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for loading cargo into the bed of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved loading and unloading system which enables the user to easily load and unload heavy and cumbersome cargo, such as motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles, into and out of the bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wheeled vehicles (e.g., motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, and the like) are often very heavy and cumbersome, making it difficult to lift them into or out of the bed of another vehicle. Trailers are sometimes used to carry such wheeled vehicles from one location to another, but trailers are heavy to tow, costly to rent or purchase, and difficult to handle on the road and while parking. Therefore, it is often more desirable to carry motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, and the like in the bed of a larger vehicle, such as a pick-up truck or flat-bed truck.
Unfortunately, most people cannot load and unload such heavy and cumbersome vehicles onto and off the bed of a larger vehicle without some type of mechanical assistance. As a result, many cargo loading and unloading systems have been developed over the years. Representative examples of these systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,058 to Masse, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,549 to Ogrodnick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,249 to Heine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,642 to Zoromski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,307 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,560 to Davis, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,337 to Smith.
None of the inventions disclosed in the aforementioned patents provide the unique features of the present invention, as discussed in more detail below.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a loading/unloading system that allows a user to easily load and unload wheeled vehicles from the bed of another vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loading/unloading system that employs an articulated loading/unloading surface that eliminates the danger and potential personal injuries and property damage caused when a rigid support surface is slid or rolled out of the bed of a vehicle and bangs down onto the ground when enough of the rigid support surface extends beyond the bed of the vehicle, or when a rigid support surface is slid or rolled at an angle from the ground into the bed of a vehicle and bangs down into the bed when enough of the rigid support surface extends into the bed of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loading/unloading system that virtually eliminates the risk of back strain from lifting heavy and cumbersome objects into and out of the bed of a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loading/unloading system that stabilizes the wheeled cargo during loading, unloading, and in transit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loading/unloading system that provides a mechanism that forces the support surface out of the bed of the vehicle during the unloading process.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention solves the problems unresolved by the prior art by using a loading/unloading system that is designed to easily load and unload heavy and cumbersome cargo from the bed of a vehicle. The loading/unloading system generally includes a vertically flexible support surface on wheels, a pair of U-shaped loading tracks for receiving the wheels of the support surface, a winch with accompanying cable assembly for pulling the support surface into the bed of a vehicle, and a set of offloading springs with accompanying cable assemblies for forcing the support surface out of the bed of the vehicle when desired.
The support surface includes multiple planar segments, each of which are preferably rectangular in shape. The number and size of the planar surface segments depend on the size of the vehicle in which the loading/unloading system will be installed. For example, in a pick-up truck having a standard six-foot long bed, four 18-inch planar segments will be utilized. In a pick-up truck having a standard eight-foot long bed, either five 18-inch or four 24-inch planar segments will be used.
The planar segments are pivotly joined together in series, preferably using hinges that extend the entire width of the planar segments. The planar segments are independently supported by wheels that are preferably located at opposite sides of the planar surface segments, so that the wheels are receivable in the U-shaped loading tracks.
Wheel stops can be installed on any of the planar segments, as desired, to help prevent the loaded vehicle from shifting during loading, unloading, or in transit.
The U-shaped loading tracks facilitate the movement of the wheels of the movable support surface between the bed of the vehicle and the ground. The first section of the loading track is attached to the bed of the carrying vehicle, and preferably extends nearly the entire length of the bed. The second, third, and fourth sections of the loading track are pivotly attached in series to the first section and extend from the tail end of bed of the carrying vehicle to the ground. When not in use, the second, third, and fourth sections of the loading track can be folded into the bed of the carrying vehicle.
The offloading springs are designed to facilitate the unloading of a loaded vehicle. The front ends of the offloading springs are preferably fastened to the carrying vehicle in a position not to interfere with the movement of the movable support surface. The rear ends of the offloading springs are preferably connected to pulley assemblies, which include latching mechanisms that latch onto the movable support surface as it is pulled into the vehicle. The movement of the movable support surface causes the latching mechanisms to pull and expand the offloading springs. The offloading springs remain expanded until the unloading process, during which unloading process the offloading springs compress and force the movable support surface out of the bed of the vehicle.